The Adventures of Stuff and Thangs
by WhiteFireLion
Summary: Ever thought about what would happen if the characters from The Walking Dead came into our world? Well Julie is about to find out as she has to make sure that they all stay put whilst working out if the walker virus is spreding to our world. Will others recognise these famous characters and will she get caught harbouring them? Set during Season 5. (May get steamy later on).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first story so I hope you like it. This first chapter is really about getting to know the OC so don't expect much. I'll add the second chapter soon. **

I didn't understand anything, what was going on? Confusion, shock and disbelief; they were the only things racing through my mind. My head still hurt from where I had been violently shoved up against the wall of the hallway, still unsure whether or not what I was seeing and feeling was actually real. There he was, pinning me to the floor with his knife still pressed up against my throat, Rick Grimes.

_-Roughly 12 hours earlier-_

The piercing sound of an alarm clock filled the silent, morning air. Turning over, I slammed my hand over the source of the annoying sound only to find my hand smashing down onto the clock. I fumbled around to try and find the button to turn it off, after what seemed minutes of frantic searching I turned on the light. Letting out sounds of frustration, I finally realised that it was actually my phone making that stupid noise. My hands grabbed at the phone and opened the flap of the phone case so I could swipe across the _dismiss_ button. Grunting, my head hit the pillow with a thump, all I wanted to do was sleep. My limbs ached with that uncomfortable groggy feeling of sleep that seemed to reside itself in my very bones. It took me around 5 minutes to finally get out of my warm, cosy bed which seemed to want to beckon me back to sleep. The room was deathly cold and made my body stiffen and teeth chatter slightly, I grabbed my purple dressing gown and hurriedly put it on whilst my feet blindly searched for the matching slippers which were hidden somewhere under the bed.

It was now 6:08am and there were no sounds coming from the next door bedroom. "Fatma" I called, knocking on my housemate's door. After a moment of silence I began again this time a lot louder. "We're going to be late for work, we star in just over an hour… If you don't hurry up you can walk". This time there was a stir in the room in front of me and a small groan was heard, an attempt to respond to the wake up call. "Fatma, I swear to god. I will get a cold, wet flannel and smack you with it. We were late yesterday because of you not getting out and I'm not going to wait around for you this time so just get up. Please!".

"Fine, I'm up. Dont be so bitchy about it Julie!" Fatma said half joking, her voice was dry and croaky but still held that light underlining tone to it. Both Fatma and I were currently living together and worked at the same place, the William Harvey Hospital as nurses. Neither of us would deny that we both love our jobs enormously but at times it was just too stressful for our own liking.

"Ha. Ha. Well I'm going to make a pot of tea, Do you want one?"

"Definitely!" Fatma's head appeared at the door as she wrapped herself in her own dressing gown. Her deep brown eyes focussed on me, her olive skin tone looking a lot pailer in the artificial light. She swept her messy, long brown hair into a big bun on top of her head and pulled it slightly so in fanned out. "You gonna make breakfast whilst you're at it too?" She grinned, her angular features becoming more defined.

"hmm… Only If you're down in less than 15 minutes so I can use the upstairs bathroom to get ready." I said smirking, knowing this would be a challenge for her as she seemed to always take forever when getting ready. We had two bathrooms but we were trying to keep the downstairs one tidy for when our families came down to visit in a few days.

"Deal."

After making breakfast, I put Fatma's portion of toast, eggs and bacon in the oven to keep warm. I grabbed my own plate and sat down to eat it and was almost finished when Fatma came down from upstairs. "Done with the bathroom?"

"Yes, now where's mine?" Fatma came down in her nursing uniform with a small amount of makeup applied to her face. Her hair was looking a lot neater, in a bun similar to the one that she wore earlier. She looked around the kitchen trying to locate her own food as she moved to grab her cup of tea from the small table and drank from it eagerly.

"It's in the oven, like it normally is" rolling my eyes. "I'm going to get ready now so can you clear this up after you have eaten?" I asked, getting up from the chair at the table and over to the hallway which led to the stairs.

"Yeah, will do. Thanks"

I made my way upstairs to the bathroom where I hastily got ready and brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror I saw to my dismay, two dark circles around my light blue eyes. Sighing, I pressed my hands to my face and rubbed my temples whilst smoothing out my slightly messy eyebrows. After washing my face using the flannel I grabbed my makeup bag and applied concealer to the areas around my eyes, nose and chin. Although I didn't have any spots my pale skin always seemed to be a bit blotchy, especially around those areas. I grabbed my liquid foundation and applied it to my skin next, unlike Fatma's nose mine was rather round but we had a similar angular jaw lines and shaped eyes. When I had finished applying a small amount of eyeliner, mascara and blush I started to unbraid my hair from the two plaits that I had slept in. My hair was really curly anyway but sleeping in plaits made the curls hold a lot better and stopped it from being too frizzy which is needed as me and Fatma are going to go out tonight drinking. Bearing that in mind, I re-plaited my light brown curls into one long plait which ended half way down my back.

5 minutes later I came down stairs fully dressed and ready to find Fatma still in the Kitchen putting the rest of the dishes away in the washing machine. I grabbed my bag and took out the water bottle from inside of it, going over to the sink to where Fatma was, to fill it with water. "Hey, I'm ready so you should just go upstairs and brush your teeth, do you need your water bottle refilling?" I asked, my eyes turned to Fatma as I waited for her response.

"If you could, I wont be long" Fatma raced off upstairs whilst I prepared Fatma's water bottle which was already by the sink. We kept both of our bags, shoes and coats in the closet under the stairs. After getting our shoes and coats out, I put on my own and turned off the kitchen light. Although it was nearing 7 o'clock it was still rather dark outside as it was nearing December. Reaching into my coat pocket I got out my keys and unlocked the front door. "I can't wait for tonight!" Fatma squealed. "Just wait till you see him, he's definitely your type" The excitement on Fatma's face was clear and although I did appreciate her efforts in trying to set me up with another one of her guy friends... I was tired of it. I did want to have a family of my own one day but I just don't want to enter in any relationships just yet. After my previously long-term relationship went south I just haven't felt up for dating anyone at the moment. It was all still too soon. Something which Fatma didn't seem to understand. Plus, I still don't understand how she knows all these guys which I haven't met, we went through college together and university and mixed with the same people. "Now I'm going to go back to Josh's place after work to get ready so I will meet you at 8 at The Workshop." I opened the front door and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh cold november air.

"Isn't that place a little expensive?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little, but it's such a nice place and it's 'live band night' tonight. It's going to be fun". Still not entirely convinced I unlocked my small family sized car and got in, starting it up. The way to work was quiet as I didn't really fancy talking about this guy called Tom and what a potential dream boat he would be for me. So instead, I cranked up the volume to the radio in the car which was currently playing one of songs by Imagine Dragons. I had already agreed to see the guy for a night out, which was only after nights of torture delivered by Fatma's annoying singing. The most annoying part of that is Fatma could actually sing, it was what she sang which was annoying and currently that was Bad Lip Reading's Carl Poppa.

It wasn't much longer until I pulled into one of the staff car parking spaces and we got out of the car. "I'm going to have a cigarette before work, wanna come?" I asked, locking the car behind us. Fatma nodded as she yawned and pulled her bag more onto her shoulder. Smoking was one release which really allowed me to destress and relax. Although I had my art to help me with that- it wasn't the same. Drawing and painting are great when you're in the mood to be creative- but I'm not always in that mood. But is there really a 'mood' for smoking? No. It's something which can be indulged upon whenever time is available. We moved over together to a bench in the smoking zone near the hospital, it wasn't too far from where we worked or the car park, only a mere 5-10 minutes walk away. As we walked I got out my tobacco, rizzlers and a filter and started to roll a cigarette. The walk over to the bench was quiet, similar to the journey here. I think we're just both in anticipation for when work begins. I lit the fag and drew in a long breath, my lips perched around the cigarette and then inhaled. We both love our job and wouldn't change it for the world but it didn't stop it from being stressful and cause an uncertain feeling of anxiety in the pit of my stomach. It was just because of how uncertain the days were- not knowing exactly what was going to happen until we got in and even then it could be even more unpredictable. There are loads of good points to it too though; spending time with the patients and hearing about their lives; telling a patient that their treatment is working; seeing the outcome of successful treatment. All were things which both me and Fatma enjoyed about our job, plus countless other things.

By the time we had finished our cigarette it was getting dangerously close to the time we start work. After a light jog to the building we both signed in and entered the staff locker room to put our things away. From behind me I could hear Fatma struggling with opening her locker. After a few failed attempts she turned around to face me "are you just going to stand there or are you going to bloody well help me? Jesus Julie!" Fatma looked as if she was going to turn blue in the face.

"Calm down stress head, I'm coming" I said as I walked towards her locker. I grabbed hold of the handle which still had the key in it and lifted the door slightly and pulled it open which it did with ease. "Better?" I asked, now turning to face a rather red faced Fatma.

"Yes" she hissed, shoving her stuff in her locker roughly. "How come you make it look so fucking easy?" she spat, slamming her locker closed. I couldn't help but giggle at her frustration.

"Because it is" I whispered in her ear. With that I raced out of the locker room to start my shift with a fuming Fatma behind me.

It wasn't until 3 o'clock that I finished my shift which was an unusual time to finish as we normally had 12 hour shifts. Today however, both myself and Fatma had taken a few hours off as holiday leave for that day and then a week off after that as we are going to have both our families down for a few days. Which meant that the house was going to be very crowded even though we're living in a 4 bedroom house we're still going to have to put some people in the living room on inflatable beds and have others crash on the sofas. It was rather bothersome that both me and Fatma had 4 siblings. I am the youngest of 5 (which is debatable as I'm a twin, younger by 2 minutes) and she's the 3rd oldest. It was going to be a push as Fatma's eldest sister, Delick had a 2 year old and a partner who also stayed with us. The house that we were living in wasn't entirely large either but it had the bedrooms on the top floor with a small bathroom and a kitchen, dining room- which is barely used, a living room and another bathroom which was a lot bigger than the one upstairs. This had become rather an annual routine For both our families to come down as it was impossible for me and Fatma to get time off at Christmas. Thankfully it was only for 3 days otherwise I'm sure both of us would go crazy.

When I entered the locker room I saw a rather dishevelled Fatma struggling with her locker again and yelling expletives at it. I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was just too funny. Fatma's head snapped to my direction and her eyes narrowed as she looked at me sternly. "We should swap lockers, you can open this piece of shit. I CAN'T!" She yelled, staring at me as I continued to laugh.

"I've told you what to do, lift it slightly and then open it." I chuckled.

"You're stronger than me, I can't do it. I'VE TRIED!" She said while pulling on her locker making it slam in and out as it refused to open. Sighing, she gave me her best puppy eyes "please". Flashing her eyelashes for further effect.

I give up, I can't be arsed with this any longer. Having this everyday is really starting to annoy me. I walk over towards her locker and open it. She just looks at me and grabs her things out and then shuts the locker door. After getting out my own things I then give her my locker key and take hers. "There, happy now?"

"Yep" she then wraps her arms around me in a tight, rib cracking hug.

"omph.. Okay just go. Is Josh picking you up or do you need a lift?" I try to untangle myself from her arms but she just holds on even tighter, making it even more painful.

"He's picking me up. But thanks anyway" she pulled away from me and looked up, smiling mischievously. "Can't wait to see you tonight all dressed up for _Tom_. Wear something sexy- that black dress you have the one that makes your brea-"

"No. Enough, go to Josh and get out of here. I'm sure he's waiting for his blowy" I pushed her away from me playfully, returning the smile and walked out of the locker room. "See you at 8!".

"Pfft. Bye."

I exited the building and walked over to my car, unlocking it. This was going to be an interesting evening, one which I'm probably never going to hear the end of.

**AN:**

Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad. Thank you for reading, second chapter will be up very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is chapter 2 as promised, I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry again if there are any mistakes or anything.**

It didn't take too long until I got home from the hospital. I have an hour or so until I have to get ready for tonight so I think I'll relax watch a few episodes of The Walking Dead season 5, even though I have already watched them all. After I unlocked the front door and put my things away I ran into the living room and hooked my laptop to the tv using a HDMI cable and put on the first episode of season 5. While it was loading I went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea and then ran back into the living room and pressed play, jumping on to the beige leather sofa. It's a rare and enjoyable thing to see Norman Reedus tied up looking hot and sweaty, something about his large biceps tensing made me, and probably every fan girl out there squirm with delight. However, when I first saw this episode with Fatma we were both yelling at the screen- imagining the worst. But what I enjoyed most of all about this episode was how badass Carol was. After finishing the episode and seeing the heart-warming reunion between the characters in the second episode with Judith I realised the time. It was nearing 4:30 although I still had plenty of time I didn't want to rush so I paused the episode there and started to get ready. Starting with a shower upstairs.

The second part of getting ready is the fun part, once out of the shower and relatively dry, I started to apply my makeup. I think this time I'll go for a slightly seductive look, but not too much that it becomes slutty. With the foundation and concealer applied I started to highlight my skin, using a palette of makeup which my eldest sister Rachael had gotten me, also using the darker tones to create more depth and shadow in the areas around my jaw and under my cheekbones slightly. Just to make them slightly more pronounced but not overly done, it still had a natural look to it. After putting on the rest of my make up I looked into the mirror over the bathroom sink to make sure it looked okay. I had put on a slightly rose coloured blush, a mixture of brown eyeshadows which darkened at the outer corner of my eye, winged out my eyeliner slightly to make my eyes look bigger and used those single false eyelashes accompanied by mascara. I then unplaited my hair and ran my fingers through it, freeing the curls from being clumped together. The tight ringlets resting slightly on the small of my back. It was nearing 6 o'clock so I ran down the hall and into my room and put on the radio loud, playing some old 80's songs.

*_Huh, yeah, woo, hey yeah, huh_

_Ooh yeah, uh huh, yeah_

_I want to dance_

_Clock strikes upon the hour_

_And the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_*

I then opened my oak drawers to select underwear for tonight. I knew that I was going to wear my skin coloured stockings with the black laced top and hold ups so I get something that'll go with it. The matching set with a red lace lining around the top of the bra and around the edges of the panties will go nicely, I pick them out of the drawers and throw them on to the bed. I've got to be able to tease this guy, and no- there is no way in hell that he's coming home with me tonight or that anything is going to happen. I guess it's because I never get chance to wear this kind of lingerie anymore so I look for reasons to wear it. After putting everything on, I looked at myself in the full length mirror-

Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs, not knowing what it was I grabbed my dressing gown and wandered down stairs, as quietly and fast as I could. It's probably just the neighbour's cat again, that stupid thing doesn't seem to know what a window is. It's done it a few times but nothing in the past few months or more.

*_I've done alright up till now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls, the loneliness calls_*

From where I stood I could hear a number of different voices. I got further down the stairs I heard one in particular "Is that music playing?" It was a man. Shit I'm being bloody robbed! I turned quickly and grabbed the metal pole on the landing which was used to open the attic earlier in the week to get out some things.

*_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_*

"I knew this place weren't empty, got damn electrics for god sake and it's too clean. I ain't likin' it one bit." It was a different voice this time. A lot huskier and rougher than the first one. There were a lot more voices but I couldn't hear them clearly.

*_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_I've been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town_

_Sooner or later the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down_

_I need a man who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls_

_My lonely heart calls_*

I came down the stairs quickly and yelled into the living room "I don't know who you are or what you want but get out of my house. I've already rung the police and they're on their way". All the voices in the room went quiet the moment I spoke. I could hear my heart racing in my ears and adrenaline take over me.

After a few hushed murmurs a man came out of the living room, he was covered in what looked like blood, dirt and sweat. He was scaring the shit out of me. His beard was long and messy, not to mention his greasy, disgusting hair which was almost pinned back from the amount of grease. He looked straight through me, confused at first. His eyes looking me up and down and rested on the metal bar which I held in my hands. I suddenly felt very self conscious of what I was wearing, no doubt he was guessing just what I had on underneath as my dressing gown wasn't long enough to hide all of my legs as it stopped just above the knee. My grip tightened on the metal pole. "Who are you?" I tried hard not to let my voice tremble but it was hard. I had had taekwondo lessons before and even gotten my black belt but I don't think this would help me here. I don't know how many more of them there were in the living room. Probably too many for me to take on.

"What's your name?" he spoke calmly, it was the first voice I heard earlier. His gaze was fixed on mine now, it was unsettling. I could feel something telling me to run, my legs were trembling slightly.

"I asked first " I spat. I could still hear the music playing from upstairs.

Another man came out of the room now who was in the same messy condition that the first man was. He also looked extremely confused as he looked at me, almost scanning. His beard was a lot shorter, almost a goatee but his hair was a lot longer and hung before his eyes. What was most interesting was that he held a fucking crossbow on his back. A crossbow. Of all things. My eyes then snapped back towards first man and I scanned him for weapons. I could see a gun and what looked like a blade with a red long handle. Fuck. I'm screwed. Now I was really panicking and I think they could tell and the first guy was raising his hands and said "my names Rick Grimes, this is Daryl. Now, who are you?"

I felt anger boil from deep inside me, did these two think I was a fucking idiot? "Who do you think I am? Do I look like an idiot? Who are you?! You know what I don't fucking care just. Get. OUT!"

The second guy looked really pissed off now and strode towards me. " We told ya who we are, now tell us or all shove an arrow in that lil' head of yours" he was now reaching for his cross bow and before I could really think- I acted, smashing the metal bar down on him.

*_Hoo, hoo, dance, c'mon baby_*

He went to grab it but missed so it came down on his shoulder.

*_Woo, yeah_*

He let out a yelp and then tried to hit me with his other arm, more accurately his fist. I just managed to dodge it but wasn't ready for when he swung his crossbow into me. I could feel the pain in my side slightly but it just made me all the more on edge. I was acting in auto pilot, everything I had learnt in self defence class just came to me and before I knew what I had the guy in a headlock on the ground.

*_Woah_

_Don't ya wanna dance with me baby?_*

I felt a sudden pang of pain as the first guy pulled me off the second one. He has his hand gripped around my throat and was forcing me up against the stairs cupboard. I dont know when it happened, probably when I was fighting with the other arsehole but my dressing gown had came loose, exposing my lingerie. Which just made me struggle more, trying to cover up. This is so embarrassing... He manages to grip both of my hands above my head and for a moment I stop struggling and look at the guy infront of me. The smell from these guys is just disgusting, so much so that I'm gagging. These guys smell _worse_ than they look. "Daryl, you okay?" he turns around to face the other guy and I can see the guy's nose is bleeding. Good. He's up though... not so good.

"Yea, im alright. lil' bitch got me hard though." It wasn't until then that I noticed the southern american accent on both of the guys, I am beyond confused. I try looking at both of them, try and take in their appearances. This can't be right. "Where's the rest of your group?" The guy who was supposedly Daryl asked me. I can see his eyes look over me again and pause on my chest before looking at me dead in the eyes again.

"I haven't got a _group _now stop playing your little game the police will be here any time now." I haven't rung the police, like an idiot I just went in head first. I got more looks of confusion between the two and now I can see that more people have filed through into the hallway. The entire thing just made me want to laugh and I do. They all resemble characters from The Walking Dead. This cannot be happening.. What's really annoying me though is the looks that they're giving me. I start to struggle again and Rick's hold tightens on me.

*_Don't ya wanna dance? Say you wanna dance_

_Don't ya wanna dance?_*

My leg goes up to knee him where it will really hurt and I succeed, manage to push him off me and into the group of people and then duck under Daryl's outstretched hands. Kicking him square in the stomach and I try and race upstairs. I can lock myself in my room that way but I'm too late.

*_Don't ya wanna dance? Say you wanna dance_

_Don't ya wanna dance?_

_(Hoo, hoo)_

_Dance_

_(Hoo, hoo, hoo)_

_Hoo, hoo, hey baby_*

Like the Whitney Houston song, I'm finished. Rick has his giant red handled blade out, pressed up against my throat while he has me pressed against the floor of the bottom steps. His eyes are beyond scaring me, he has a crazed look. Mad. "Y-you can't get away with this. They'll catch you." I should've just made a run for it earlier.

"Ye? who? Tell us! Is it your group? Ya working with terminus?" Daryl yelled at me.

"No! The fucking police, you idiot"

"There isn't any police anymore" Rick said still looking deranged At this point I'm surprised no one else hasn't said anything. I look over to where everyone else is and I can see a teenager, not much younger than Omak, Fatma's youngest sister. I think Rick knows I'm looking at Carl as he forcefully turns my face back towards him. "Look at me, I ain't taking your shit anymore! One bad move and you're dead."

I clamp my eyes shut, too scared to directly look at him, but his grip on my face hardens "there are police and they will find you!" I look back at Rick. "Where do you think you are _Rick_?"

"Outskirts of Georgia, in the middle of a fucking apocalypse" At this point I have too much adrenaline running through my veins to really think straight. I start to laugh which just makes him press even harder down on my throat using the blade.

"Get off me. I'll give you points for trying but no. You're in England and there is no bloody apocalypse." I cough slightly as the pressure is getting to be a bit too much for me to be able to breathe. I think the blade has broken my skin as I can feel a stinging sensation and warm liquid flow down my neck. Rick gets up off me, and looks down at me with a mixture of pity and confusion, as if I'm the one who's deranged. He still holds his blade out at me as if I'm going to go mad and attack them.

"She's out of her mind, just leave her" Says a woman who I'm guessing is Maggie as she has attached herself to the Asian guy which of course must be Glenn.

"Just look outside if you don't believe me. Then we'll see who's _out of their mind" _I get up and wrap my dressing gown firmly around me, I can see the sash on the floor next to Daryls feet. His eyes follow mine to the floor and he picks it up handing it over. Thankfully throughout the entire fight I didn't have any slips where more parts of me were showing. After tying my dressing gown together and regaining a small amount of dignity I look over at Rick "Can I?" he stares at me for a while, as if he evaluating me. Once a few more seconds pass Rick nods his head so I walk past him to the front door, I really hope that this is my world and not theirs. After taking a deep breath I open the door.

**AN: **Well I tried to make it a little comical with the music lyrics but I'm not sure if I pulled it off. The idea was that the music was playing in the background while the fight went on :P Oh well, Thanks for reading. The 3rd chapter will be up soon. leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey here is chapter 3, Enjoy. **

I don't really know what to do, I'm finding it beyond difficult to have the mindset to open this door. What if it's not actually my world? What if it is indeed theirs? Hang on, I'm believing them now? These people are just lookalikes who come around having excuses to rob people. I turn around back towards the group of people behind me, 'Daryl' is giving me a deathly cold stare, his crossbow is still in his hands. I'm a lot calmer now than I was before, I can feel the adrenaline rush slowly subside and my heart rate decrease. It's no longer in my ears. The group of people behind 'Rick' and 'Daryl' are starting to shift and murmur to themselves, speaking in hushed voices so I can't understand what they're saying. This is when I start to hear a baby crying from back inside the living room although Rick doesn't seem to care much by the noises whereas the man with the mullet nearest to the living room door is looking rather uncomfortable, shifting to one foot to the other.

"Ya goin' to open the door or not?" I stare at him blankly and turn back towards the door resting my hand back on the handle. "This is bullshit" Daryl is walking over to me now with his crossbow raised, ready to fire but not on me- on the door. As if he is waiting for something to come at us when I open it.

"What are you doing?" I ask him in a monotone flat voice. I push him lightly to the side and shake my head slightly. I can see the silent exchange between Rick and Daryl from behind me, Daryl leans his back against the wall right next to the door, as if when it opens there will be a threat and he'll jump into action and do some kind of James Bond shit. I raise an eyebrow at him a slight smile playing on my lips. This guy is an idiot. Class A, No. 1 morron. Just as I turn the handle the doorbell rings. I can't help but stop in mid action. The whole atmosphere behind me has changed, Rick has his gun out and his blade back at his side and when I turn around further I see that the guy with the mullet has been pushed back into the living room and the door has been closed. Muffling the small cries from the baby. Everyone else has either a gun out or some other kind of weapon ready. I look back at Rick and he has his gun pointed at me.

"If this is a trap, I'll pull this trigger" he mouths silently to me. He has that crazed look in his eyes again, this is really not good for my blood pressure levels. I take a deep breath and pull the door open. The cold evening air washes over me. In front of me is the small hunched over frame of the elderly lady from next door, Irene. I can't help but sigh a breath of relief. Looking around I see the calm, quiet setting of Rosemary Lane which is lit up by street lamps and the faint lights from the inhabited houses both across the street and next door. looking over at Daryl quickly I can see that he is almost in a state of shock but he still has his crossbow raised.

Her small brown eyes scan over me quickly before practically yelling "Julie! Are you okay? I heard voices and I thought- Oh Julie your neck! What happened? Is everything alright?" my hand finds it way to my neck and I can feel the warm liquid which is spread on the surface on my skin. I look down to my hand and see that it's covered in blood. The cut that Rick had created was shallow but still had caused a large amount of blood to come pouring out. Dammit. I step forward and shut the door slightly. Discreetly pushing Daryl crossbow down, hopefully out of sight of Irene.

"I'm fine Irene, there is no need to worry-"

She stepped forward, trying to peer into the house. "Who's that with you? Is Fatma with you? I thought I saw someone behind you-"

"N-no, she isn't. It's fine. I have guests, but they were just _leaving_. I'll talk to you later Irene. There is no reason to worry.-" Irene took a step or two forwards and let out a scream when she saw Daryl standing there with the crossbow not entirely hidden. "Wait, Irene! I can explain- Just stop. Calm down!" This whole fiasco is going to be the death of me. The woman looked terrified- as if she had seen a ghost. I look over at Daryl and he just looks confused and a little bit horrified. He's probably never had an elderly person scream at him like that before. Then again, if he's the thief I think he is- it's probably because he's never been caught.

"What's going on?!" She's panicking, she takes a few steps back, her eyes darting at the crossbow in his hands to his face and then back to my neck. It's not hard to figure out what she's assuming. Thank god Daryl's nose wasn't bleeding anymore. I take hold of Irene's hand in mine gently.

"Nothing is wrong, he's my friend- an idiot." my words are just stumbling out of my mouth. The clogs in my brain are churning. I don't want to expose these people behind me, not everything is really adding up, Daryl's look of sincere confusion is making me start to wonder.

"Then why are you bleeding?" Again, I have no idea what to say. An idea sparks to mind.

"It's fake." I turn to Daryl. He's giving me a questioning look. I look back at Irene and try to smile at her.

"Fake?" She repeats hesitantly, not entirely sure. This is when I heard Daryl's rough voice speak out.

"Yea, it's for a... Um" He looked at me, trying to find words which would excuse for the 'fake' blood.

"We're having a- um, a rehearsal!" I glanced over at Daryl. Thankfully he was the only one Irene could see. He was giving me a slightly confused look, his brow knitted together. Which quickly disbursed as his gaze returned to Irene. I gave him a look of desperation, hidden from Irene by my hair. I just hoped he would play along. Irene still looked puzzled. Her small brown eyes scanning my face, looking for any other signs that I wasn't alright.

"For what?" Her gaze switching from me to Daryl, looking genuinely interested.

"A play of.. " I look at Daryl again, unable to conjure up anything in that precise moment.

He just looks at me with his mouth slightly agape. He's stuttering. I can hear a faint mumbling from behind the door and he looks blankly at Irene, gruffly mumbling "Beauty and The Beast". In all honesty I'm rather surprised by this, I can hear someone giggling behind the door. At least someone finds this amusing.

"It's a modern day adaptation." I say smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh… I see. So who is this young man? Is he a friend of yours from the hospital?" She looks relatively calm now although her gaze is still fixed on Daryl.

"Urm no. He's from … this drama group I have started going to. You know the one over by the brickmakers- the pub. They have a sort of back room and a stage which we use." I am literally making up all of this on the spot- there is a brickmakers pub but no theatre groups which reside there.

"Name's Daryl." He nodded at her. She hadn't taken her eyes off him since the mention of it being a rehearsal, I'm not entirely sure if she believes us.

"An american? I hear that american men are quite the charmers." She smiling at him and I turn to look at him. He's bloody blushing. Looking shifty as hell looking anywhere but at Irene. Someone's clearly feeling uncomfortable. Okay, that's enough.

"Well Irene, we really need to get going but for what it's worth I am terribly sorry for scaring you, or causing any other distress." I looked over back at Daryl and gave him a stern stare. "apologize to her" I mouth at him.

"Yea, umm… I'm sorry Ma'am." His gaze shifted down from Irene to his feet. He looked like a pubescent teenager who didn't know what to do with himself.

"Don't worry my dears, I remember when I was your age. I took part in performances too and they were just as erotic as this one." She sighed looking down slightly before returning her gaze on a rather flustered Daryl and then me- giving me a wink. Erotic. Oh god, this woman had no idea how wrong she was. But then again I'm wearing a dressing gown and no doubt some cleavage is showing so I guess she was just going on appearances.

It took a few more reassuring words from both myself and Daryl to get her to go back inside to the comforts of her own house. "Well that was weird." I say as I shut the door and lean back against it. To my delight I see that Rick is no longer aiming his gun at my head.

"Ya tellin' me, bloody old girl's a perv." He mumbles as he rubs his face with his hands. " And you, what the fuckin' hell was that, eh?" he directs at a woman laughing behind Rick. She has long dark dreadlocks and a smooth chocolatey brown skin tone. I've got an impression that her names going to be Michonne.

"Nothing" She says, a wide grin spread across her face as she raised her hands defensively. I can't help but giggle- only to receive a death glare from Daryl. Beauty and The Best, good one. Rick cleared his throat impatiently not even slightly amused by the situation.

"Daryl, what did you see apart from the old woman."

"A clean road full o' houses, cars and lit up by street lamps. Don't look anythin like the area we were in from the back o' the house." Rick looked at him confused, as did the rest of them. Rick shifted so that his feet were further apart, his hand now resting on his hips and his brow knitted together.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, these houses have electric, are all made from red brick and some o' them are attached to each other. It's just different, the layout and everythin'. Don't seem right." Daryl walked over to Rick and carried on saying "And that old lady, definitely ain't 'merican." Rick shut his eyes as he pinched the brink of his nose.

"Could be like another woodbury" Rick said looking back at Daryl and also at the rest of the group. Daryl shook his head and leaned back on the wall, scratching his chin.

"Didn't see no walls, and if it was we got in here way too easy."

"So you're saying we are in _England_ then?!" Rick raising his voice at Daryl, more aggressive than was necessary in my opinion. This man is a loose wire. I looked over at Daryl, I could see his frustration and anger building up on his face.

"How about we watch the news? That way you can see for yourself that you're in England and that there is no... apocalypse as you all put it." I spoke out, drawing Rick's attention away from Daryl.

"Pft, woman- you're really tickin' me off." Daryl growled. He shoved past me roughly which caused me to be pushed back against the wall. These people. The nerve. Here they are in my house and they're the ones throwing the accusations, threats and mean words. I walk past the living room into the kitchen and grab the phone, they're all looking at me as if I'm pulling up a lump of butter and shoving it to my ear.

"What?" They don't say anything in response. Just carry on looking at me as if I'm some fucking madman. "I have every right to call the police if after this you don't all get the fuck out." More silence, although this time I think they're all just really confused. "For fuck sake, just get in there and turn on the fucking TV." I could feel my blood starting to boil again. I have a bloody date and it was already getting onto 6:30. "How'd you all get in here anyway?" I say as I enter the living room. Although I can't help but pause as I see how dirty the baby looks. This is it. I've seriously had enough now. Enough games. This is fucking neglect. I turn the phone around in my hand and start punching in numbers. "I'm calling the police, that's it. It's one thing to break into someone's house, start threatening them and fighting them- but it's a whole other story when you bring a baby in here looking like that." At this Rick strolled back over to me and grabbed hold of my wrist tightly. I try and get him off by kicking him hard in the shin but I miss.

"Not again, fuck sake. Let's just talk this out" To my surprise it was the asian guy who spoke. Rick turned towards him, his grip loosening. "It's clear none of this makes sense for either of us. Now I think a good way of starting to sort this out is by introducing ourselves to each other." He looked around the room, looking at everyone before saying "Right, I'll start. I'm Glenn".

Sure you are. just like the chick beside you is going to be fucking Maggie. He turned towards her and nodded for her to continue. Slowly one by one they all said their names, going round in a circle. There was 14 of them; Rick, Daryl, Carl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Judith, Carol, Sasha, Tyreese, Bob, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara. They were all either sitting or standing. I hadn't spoken yet, I was still being restrained by Mr. Rick Grimes over here. I didn't want to anyway. This was obviously all a sick joke. They were all looking at me now, waiting for me to speak. I stared up at Rick and shook him off me, I took a few steps before the TV and grabbed the remote. I could feel every eye in the, now very cramped, room stare at me. I turned on the Tv and flicked it to the news channel, the BBC news to be exact. I could hear sharp intakes of breath as they all just stared now at the TV. I was watching all of them, their reactions. They were all really good actors, if I didn't know this was all a rouse I might have fallen for it. "My names Julie." I few heads turned around to face me some nodded and others just looked completely transfixed on the TV. It wasn't anything special it was just some news on random things both in the UK and in Europe, about the economy or something. I turn to leave the room and back into the kitchen, as both myself and Fatma are nurses we had a vast variety of medical kits which were stored in the cupboard closest to the door. I grabbed one and a torch from one of the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen. Might as well check to see if Daryl has a concussion, might do with the way I hit him. Just before I enter the living room again I grab the scales from the bathroom. It's my duty as a nurse to ensure that baby is healthy and clean before they leave. Which would include the young teen in there too. I switched off the TV after 10 minutes, every head in the room turning to stare at me. "Now as you can see you're all in England, you can all leave but I'm not letting you go before I check that baby over and Carl over there. They're kids and I won't stand for neglect." Not a word in response, nothing. Just blank empty faces staring back at me. Was this so hard to take in?

"Rick, what's going on?" It was Maggie who spoke, tears brimmed her eyes. Rick didn't say anything none of them did. They all looked like they were in shock. As if this was all too much for them to process.

Rick's eyes turned to mine and he advanced on me again, his hands gripping my shoulders. "This is some sick joke right? You think you're real funny don't you!" Judith's cries began again at the sound of Rick's raised voice. He shook me, his grip tightening. "Don't you!"

I screamed and tried to get away from him, dropping everything in my arms. Daryl pushed him off me and Glenn got out of his seat next to Maggie and stood between me and Rick, Daryl holding onto his arms. "Rick, you're not helping. Back off!" Glenn shouted at him. Rick stopped struggling with Daryl and stayed still. My knees gave in and I found myself on the floor completely shaken. "Haven't you hurt her enough already?" I could feel someone move behind me and help me up. I was guided out of the room and back towards the kitchen. One of the chairs was pulled out from beneath the table and I was guided to sit, which I did. My breaths were shaky and my heart was still thumping loudly in my ears. That man terrified me.

"Hey" a soft, gentle voice spoke. It was Carol sitting beside me at the table, her hand was still on my shoulder. She had a kind face and pale blue gentle, yet old eyes, her grey short hair was flicking out in slight curls. "Rick… can be a real dick sometimes... he's under a lot of stress which leads to him doing and saying irrational things. I've been on the receiving end too of one of his irrational outbursts." She paused for a moment and got up from the table and grabbed a bit of kitchen roll and ran in under the cold water tap. she came back to me after ringing it out a bit and started to clear up the blood. "Are you hurt anywhere else?". I shook my head. It was strangely nice having Carol here comforting me, almost mothering. I felt instantly relaxed with her, at least not everyone in that group wanted to physically push answers out of me although I'm sure that more than half of them wouldn't have gone anywhere near as far as Rick had. After Carol had cleaned up the blood the best she could she put the bloody kitchen roll piece in the bin.

"Carol, why don't you tell me something about yourself? Something about before the apocalypse." I try and make me voice as soft and kind as possible. I don't know what to believe but I need some proof and knowledge to go on if I am to believe these people are who they say they are.

Carol turned to look at me, her eyes narrowed slightly before she asked "Why?"

"Because I need to know who is currently in my house." Carol let out a big sigh and sat at the table in the chair across from me. She held her hands together and gazed down at them before looking back at me. I could see pain in her eyes.

"You have to understand that it was a rather… horrible time for me."

"How so?"

"Well I had a daughter then" She shut her eyes and I could feel the raw emotion roll over her, tears were now threatening to spill over the rims over her eyes. She swallowed before continuing "and I failed her." Her face darkened and I could see rage replace the sorrow that was there seconds ago. "But that bastard had what was coming to him, just wish I could of seen it- or done it myself."

"What happened to her?"

"What happened? Well the same thing that happened to most children in this hell of a world. I didn't need to say anymore, I already felt like I had said too much. "So what about you? Tell me something about you before hell rained it's ugly head on earth."

"I'm a nurse, I work at the hospital near here and as far as I know and I can say for England, we haven't had an apocalypse. What actually happened in err… this apocalypse of yours?" At that Carol just looked insulted, anger now scrunched her features.

"Well, _Julie _I take it that you're trying very hard to deny that there are walkers- the flesh eating undead-"

"What zombies?"

"Huh? what are zombies?" I looked at her and groaned slightly. My hands covering my face. Right. Sure, what are zombies, okay I'll play along.

"Why don't you just show me where you guys got in-" At that Daryl came bursting in the room with Glenn at his side.

"Urm, guys… we have a problem." Glenn spoke rather nervously.

"Walkers?" Carol spoke slightly alarmed and grabbed for her knife.

"Nah, better than that. Went out the back and it ain't the same place anymore. It's changed. The door is still smashed in from where we broke in but the land has changed." Daryl finished. Both men were in a state of shock, almost panting.

"Julie…" I looked up at her and her panicked eyes stared deeply into mine before asking "Are we really in England?" I returned her gaze, this was when I knew they were telling the truth, I could see raw emotion in her eyes. The years of horror that had swallowed her up and changed her into the woman she was today, the pain of losing her daughter Sophia. Just aged 11. The years of abuse before the apocalypse from her dead husband, Ed. These really were the people from the show and somehow they had ended up here. It was going to be hard for all of us to try and explain, not to mention get through all of this in one piece without going crazy. I guess I was stuck in the position of helping them all, getting them back on their feet so they could at least try to integrate back into society.

"Yes… we are."

**AN: So.. What's going to happen now? Is Rick going to be understanding about all of this and will he and Julie get on? Will Julie end up going out to meet this mysterious 'dreamboat' Tom? Did any walkers follow the group into this world? Find out in the upcoming chapters!**

Hehe… sorry got a bit carried away there. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will try to update soon.


End file.
